All or Nothing
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Out for a night of dancing at a club, Sora and his boyfriend get into an arguement. Storming off, Sora is chased by Riku, only to find out they are being followed. Worried for their saftey, the two stop to talk. Too bad the strangers are homophobic.


**All or Nothing**

Ah, feels so good to be back. This is the first thing I wrote after taking my leave and I still think it is the best. I've gone over it so many times and changed a word here and there every single time.

**Summary** - Just out for a night of fun, Sora gets easily jealous when his boyfriend strikes up a conversation at the bar. Mildly infuriated, Sora questions Riku on their relationship. Leaving in a huff, only to be scared witless of drunken voices following behind them, Sora explains to Riku that he doesn't want their relationship just to be about his body. But before he gets to finihsh his little speech, the drunken voices catch up to them. Turns out to be a trio of very aggitated homophobic roughians. What will the duo do? How will Sora's cousin be able to help him out of this mess?

**Disclaimer **- Only in my own little fantasy world do I own KH or alcohol or a dance club.

**Warnings** - Alcohol, violence, swearing, boyxboy

**Pairings** - Soriku, AkuRoku

-

**Playlist -**

First half inspired by _Devil Inside- Utada Hikaru_

Club Songs

_Love Games - Lady Gaga_

_She was Dead - SR71_

_Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic at the Disco_

_Supermassive Blackhole - Muse _

Second half inspired by _All or Nothing - Theory Of A Deadman_

-

**VWVWVWVW**

This...this feeling. This feeling was what he lived for. Nothing could be better than the heat that was welling up inside his body. Nothing could feel better than his two greatest loves mingling in the dark between the flashes of bright color. Nothing could beat the fact that Sora was dancing with him, letting their bodies touch ever-so-slightly, and being the grand tease that only he, Riku, knew him to be. Sweat dripping from his brow as his body moved, Sora made sure that Riku could feel every muscle in his body burn with lustful passion.

"Y-You're mine, all mine, when we get home, brat," Riku half-whispered, half-howled to his chocolate-haired love. The younger boy smirked a devilish smirk that not one other person saw and moved in just a way so that his hips were next to Riku's, touching just barely through the fabric.

"D-Drinks," stammered the silver-haired teen, a concealed whimper being lost to the mass around them. He shook as he backed from the spiky-haired devil who had just made a bold move in public; something Sora 'the Scaredy-Cat Wimp' Nimura would never do. Was he already too drunk to notice the crowd? Or was he just growing up? Riku smirked with pride as he shifted his way to the bar.

"Hey!" A woman greeted as he sidled up onto a bar-stool. She flicked her odd, long, blonde bangs back, an impish grin on her glossed lips. Her grass-green orbs flickered in the shifting lights as that impish grin grew wider when she gained Riku's attention after he had ordered what he desired. He nodded to show she had him and she wiggled her chest slightly, a shrill whine coming from her throat as her hands went up to her face. This fit passed and she settled once more, elbows resting on the counter. Riku raised an eyebrow at her and was about to turn away before she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I'm not really that ... freakish. I'm Larxene."

"Riku," Riku nodded, looking away once more, chancing a peek back at his precious Sora. Larxene's face fell when the attention drifted from her.

"So, who's your friend?" She had to yell to be heard over the vibrating music.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick; I wanna take a ride on your disco stick._

"Who?"

"You know, the one you're dancing with. Well, _were_. He's a cutie."

"He's taken."

Larxene bit her lip, a giggle threatening to break loose. "Well, yeah, I knew that much. Let me guess, you're not available either?"

"What're you getting at?" Riku snapped and then to the blue-haired bartender bustling behind the counter; "Where are my drinks?" Said bartender glanced up at the silver-haired teen, a glower placed on his thin lips.

"I'm just wondering, jeez. Can't a girl be curious? Besides, would he not be out partying with his girlfriend if he had one? Not grinding all over you like he is."

"If you know neither of us is available, why are you wasting my time?"

She winked at him, sending a shiver down his spine as she laughed. "Oh, silly ... Riku, was it? Don't be so worried. Not many people would notice it. I'm just an observant girl who sees what she wants and twists it even farther into her liking."

"Here, sir. They'll go on your tab, like all the others."

Gladly taking his two drinks, Riku stood, rushing away from the blonde and bartender as fast as he could weave through the crowd. He found his little brunette right where he had left him. But, now Sora had a small scowl on his lips. This concerned Riku. Normally, when they were in their element, Sora could never stop smirking his cute little head off. So, the fact that he was upset was throwing Riku for a loop.

"Sor?"

"Who's she?"

"Who?"

"That blonde broad!" Sora pointed to the bar where Larxene had gone back to spying behind the wall of people. Riku followed his lover's finger until comprehension dawned.

"I'm not sure who she was. A freak, for sure. Don't worry, Sora. She's just a crack-head."

Not entirely convinced, Sora gingerly took the cherry-red drink offered to him and moved off to the opposite side of the bar to sit in a booth, the loud music still rocking the bodies on the dancefloor. Riku sat across from his precious Sora, sipping his amber drink slowly, letting the burning sensation pleasure his throat on the way down. The chocolate-haired teen stared into his beverage, deep in thought. This scared Riku to the core. Deep-thinking Sora normally meant either a very angry Sora or a very depressed Sora, neither of which Riku enjoyed cheering up all that much.

"Sor, what's on your mind?"

When he looked up, Riku got lost in the oceans that were Sora's cerulean blue orbs. A shudder ran through his spine, his already tight leather jeans growing tighter. So lost was he, that he had to force himself back to the troubled boy in front of him. The brunette had started talking and Riku missed the first half of the sentence.

"... Leave me. I don't wanna be hurt like that. You will, won't you?"

_I wish I would of listened cuz I think I mighta seen the signs _

Riku did an internal face/palm. The song blasting - shaking the building - described him perfectly at the moment. If he had of listened, he would have heard what Sora said and he wouldn't be about to dive into the deep end, completely unknowing of what was held there. What was Sora asking? Yes or no? Which would the brunette want to hear? Would silence suffice? Could he just keep quiet so that he didn't have to risk it? Or would the quiet only cause Sora to storm away? Deep-thinking Sora with a mix of angry and depressed Sora meant Riku was forced onto eggshells only to jump onto burning coals afterwards if he said something he shouldn't. His face started to grow warmer, but it stayed drawn up in his expression of nothingness.

Tapping his foot in impatience, Sora's fingers twitched against his drink. Riku was still locked in his gaze, unable to answer. He couldn't even remember what he was supposed to answer with his brain turned to goop. "Well?"

A rock plummeted into Riku's stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment, took a breath and shakily said, "Yes?"

Sora's oceans grew wide before tears gathered in the edges, rage burning bright in the waves. Oh shit. Wrong answer. "You will, then?"

"Erm, no?"

Sora knocked his glass over, standing abruptly, shattering the glass against the wall and staining the wallpaper red as blood. Riku sat in astonishment as his little brunette stormed away from him in a fit of rage that the platinum-blonde had never once seen before in his life.

_Am I still the one that makes you sweat? The one you think about in bed? _

"S-Sora?"

The strangled plea came too late, seeing as the teen had already pushed his way past the moving bodies, over to the bar. Even over the music, a slap and a shout could be heard. Riku jumped to his feet, pushing his own way through the crowd where his boyfriend had disappeared to be faced once more with Larxene. The blonde was still sitting on her barstool, but now she was arguing with a boy that Riku knew all too well.

_Ooh, Baby, don't you know I suffer. Ooh Baby can you hear me moan? _

"Sora!"

The shorter teen cried out when he felt arms wrapping around him, restraining him from the shocked blonde whose cheek was blazing red even in the shifting light. "Sora, calm down, please! I didn't mean it! I didn't!"

"Get off me, Riku! Let me go! I'm leaving! _Before_ you can hurt me!"

Sora elbowed the silver-haired teen in the ribs before streaking for the door. Riku clutched his side, sending the woman a brief apology before pushing out after Sora. He caught up with him at the end of the street. He called his name a few times but the younger refused to stop, throwing the silver-haired teen off as he tried to grab hold of his shoulder. Finally, Riku managed to stop the brunette by standing in front of him, blocking the way.

"Move, please, Riku."

"Sora, what did I agree to?"

"Out of my way!"

"Not until you tell me what this is all about!"

"I don't want to be like Roxas and Axel! I don't want what they have! I want what we used to have!"

"W-What? S-Sora, I don't understand."

"Well, of course you don't! Because, right now, all you're thinking about is getting into my pants! You can't think of anything else! And if it isn't mine, you'd screw any person that lets you in, wouldn't you?!"

"Sora, what the hell are you going on about?"

The chocolate-haired teen had tears falling down his crimson cheeks, his breath coming in spasms as he tried his best to control his anger. He gulped a couple of times, struggling to let the oxygen reach his lungs.

"I-I don't wanna t-talk about it here," he managed to stutter through his sobs. Riku softened, taking his hands from Sora's shoulders. The younger shivered in the night air and Riku put his arm around him to keep him warm, ignoring the flinch that rocked through the brunette's body.

--

Breathing heavily, the red-head kissed his blonde deeply. Said blonde moaned against his lover's lips before groaning at the sound of his phone, his cousin's boyfriend's personalized ringtone forcing him to shove his Axel up from him. Axel groaned, rolling over to glower at the ceiling. "He always has to ruin it."

"Hello? Sora, this isn't the be- What? What, speak up. I can't hear y- Sora? Sora, are you okay? ... No, nonono. Sora, no. Just ... We'll be right there. Hold on. Please, hold on, Sor. Noooo, don't hang u- Damn, Sora."

"What's his problem?"

"Shut up, Axel. We have to go!"

"Wh_at_?! No! That twerp is always ru-"

"That 'twerp' needs us. Come on. ...Yes, hello? I need an ambulance. Yes, and hurry."

--

They were a block away from their apartment, taking a shortcut through a back ally when voices raged behind them. Riku ignored the drunken sounds but Sora peered back over his shoulder, huddling against the man he was supposed to be furious at.

"I don't like the way they sound."

"Sor, it'll be okay. I'm here. If they even think about coming near you, they'll be in a world of pain."

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I think ... I wanna talk now. I don't wanna go home, because that'll just give you more of a reason to put it off," Sora scowled, looking away from Riku's aquamarine eyes to stare at the ground to his left, a piece of trash catching his attention. Riku held him close for a moment before backing away.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about, Sor?"

"I don't wanna be just like Roxas and Axel."

"So you've said, but, what do you mean?"

"Can it please not just all be about sex?"

Riku stood, perplexed. "Sex? When has it all been about that?"

"I don't know. But, the only thing you can think about lately is screwing me senseless. I mean, yeah, I like it, it's fun, but, I don't want that to be all that there is between us. It works for Roxas, but, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I can't handle it."

"So, that's what this is all about? You don't think I love you or something?"

Sora nodded a little. "Oh, Sor. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel like that!" Riku grabbed the again-sobbing Sora and held his head to his chest. Sora sniffled lightly, shoving his nose closer to his love.

"Fags! Friggin' fags! You should all burn in hell, you filthy creeps! The Lord shuns you to the underworld! We should send you there for him!"

The three men that held the drunken voices behind them appeared at the end of the ally, the leader being a rugged man, unshaven and crude. Sora whimpered slightly, shoving himself closer to Riku who put himself between the trio and his Sora. A snarl ripped off his lips and he put his arms up, completely shielding the cowering brunette from view.

"What? Just get lost. We aren't doing anybody harm. Just go back to where you came from and let us go home."

"Pah, no friggin' way am I just gonna let a couple o' fags get away that easy! You'll pay for yo' sins!"

"But, ... What? No. Just, get lost. We haven't 'sinned' at all, so, I don't know what you're going on about!" Sora piped up, his sparkling eyes welling with tears, head sticking out beside Riku.

"Tha's it! Friggin' fag is talkin'! Quick, boys, before we're seen with the likes of 'em! It migh wear off on us!"

The two ruffians behind the first had snarls laced upon their lips as they approached. Sora shut his eyes firmly and dug into Riku's back as the silver-haired teen prepared to take on the larger men. "Don't do it!" Sora cried quietly, only loud enough for Riku to hear.

"Don't worry, kiddo. It'll be okay. Promise."

The silver-haired teen growled his annoyance to the trio, springing forward, going for a direct shot, landing his fist against the smaller of the three's massive cheek, sending him howling back in pain, holding his puffing injury in shock. Before the middle giant could sneak up on Riku like he had planned, the boy spun, landing a kick to his spleen. The man doubled over in pain, falling to the ground as though it had been his family jewels that had been ransacked instead of his stomach. Smirking at the last one standing, Riku focused solely on the demon in front of him.

"Ooh, so the Fag can fight, can'ne? Well, well, well, we'll see how long he lasts. Ge'up, you idiots. You dun wan'to be punished by a pillow-biter, do'ya? Get up!"

"Aww, what, don't think you could take a 'pillow-biter' all by your lonesome? What a shame that would be! Big disappointment, wouldn't it?"

The smallest of the three was the first to recover and sauntered toward Riku, his eyes scrunched in his anger at the sarcastic enemy. He lunged, missing Riku as the younger easily swerved his lean body out of the way. But, while he was avoiding the one in front of him, he forgot about the man cringing in pain on his right. Said cringing man was waiting for the opportune moment to strike his foe and found it when his comrade drew his attention. Letting out a battle-cry, he lunged towards Riku who gazed at him in shock for the few milliseconds he had to react. In those few milliseconds, the prey moved just the right way, enough so that his attacker would grab his shoulder instead of his whole body so that he could bounce right back up. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for the first attacker to be so quick on the recovery and be beside him in an instant. Before he knew, his arm was being held as he was slammed against the cold, hard pavement of the alley.

"Riku!"

Sora cried out, stepping forward to help his lover, but was cut off when Riku ground out a warning. "Sora, go home. Get out of here. I'll be fine. You'll just end up getting in my way here. Go home!"

"Riku..." Sora stared, shocked, his foot still posed to go help the silver-haired boy. Tears leaked out of his ocean-like orbs of blue as he faltered, stepping back. "Riku."

"Go home, Sora! I've got things under control."

"Oh, how brave! 'Save yourself! Don' worry 'bout me none! I'm your gay lo'er! I can take on da world!' Save it, would ya?! Shuddup!"

The leader of the trio drew a gun from underneath his coat before either Sora or Riku realized. The last thing Riku saw was the barrel of the gun as it was shoved in front of his face. He barely had time to gasp as the shot rang out.

The blasting echoes pounded their way into Sora's thoughts, but all he saw was red. The red, dripping, ooze splattered against the wall. His own blood pounding in his skull, bound to give him heart failure at any moment. His body shook with convulsions, his fists clenching in his horrified fury. The trio stood oblivious to the monster they created as Sora stepped closer to the marred silver-haired teen. He took a deep breath before grabbing the larger of the two still restraining the corpse by the throat, coming across a vast amount of inhumane power as he crushed the man's windpipe. So shocked were the other two that they didn't realize that Sora had moved until their partner lay dead on the ground, his ugly mug fixed in a permanent scream of horror.

"What the hell was that for, you bastards?!" Sora roared, grabbing the smallest man in the same fashion that he'd just murdered the previous with. He slammed his head against the alley wall, making a sickening crack audible before tossing the second corpse at the gunman. "We were just minding our own business! Why the hell did you come here?!"

Sora stepped toward the leader of the fallen men who was shaking in his fear. "G-Get a-away, ya sick m-monster!" Sora laughed a laugh devoid of humor as still he stepped closer.

"I'm the monster? I'm the fuckin' monster?! You just killed my best friend! You just killed my boyfriend! And, you have the guts to call _me_ the fuckin' monster?" Sora hissed, his voice laced with venom. He struck the gun-wielder across the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. A second shot rang out, bursting through the alley, but it didn't register in Sora's mind. The only thought he could process was to gain revenge on the person that killed _his_ Riku. He couldn't feel the pain in his chest, couldn't comprehend the soft gushing and plopping as his blood left him from the injury that would surely have already cost him his life if he weren't so lost in his adrenaline. He fell to his knees on the homophobic killer's chest, letting his fists slam into the man's face, not stopping until he knew for certain he was dead. Even then, he took the gun and put a precautionary bullet into the dirty man's brain. Finally satisfied with his work, Sora began to calm. And with calming came the pain and the fatigue and the knowledge of what had happened.

Slowly, Sora shambled back to his bloody boyfriend, hesitantly wiping away the crimson that stained his beauty. Softly, he cried, his tears plopping down on that pristine face that was his, still, even in death.

"R-Riku, i-it'll be okay. I-I'm here, Riku. We'll go home and w-we can talk. ... D-Do you still wanna talk, R-Riku? D-Do you still .. wanna know what was ... on my mind? Wanna know wh-what was wr-rong? I-I'll tell you, R-Riku. I-I was jealous. I-I was afraid. I thought ... I thought ... you were gonna," Sora coughed, blood dripping from his mouth before he wiped it away, continuing. "I thought I wasn't g-good enough for y-you anymore, R-Riku. I-I thought you wanted someone ... younger, better, prettier. I thought you didn't love me a-anymore."

"That's silly, Sora. Why wouldn't I love you anymore? You are my world. You will always be my world."

Sora was startled for a moment before he relaxed into his dead-but-speaking boyfriend's grasp. He didn't realize it, but, Riku was only a figment of his imagination now, nothing more then a memory.

"Now, hurry and call Roxas. We'll be okay as long as you call Roxas."

"B-But I'm so ... sl-sleepy. You do it." Sora stifled a yawn. He felt the hand tighten around him, forcing him to look up at an unmarred Riku.

"No, Sora. This is for you to do. You have to call him. Go ahead and use my phone. He'll still know it's you. Come on. Or I won't make you supper tonight!"

"Aww, but R-Riku. I-I dun wanna bother 'im."

"Yes, you do, Sora. Come on. What do I have to do to get you to call him?"

"S-Say you love me."

Sora smiled that goofy smile of his before coughing once more. "I love you and you know it. Now, please, just call him."

"OkeyDokey, R-Riku."

Sora managed to put some energy into his hand to make it reach into Riku's pocket to grasp his cellphone.

"H-Hiya, Rox-as," Sora chimed as best he could, his voice faltering on the way that only Axel was allowed to say Roxas' s name. He could almost hear the scowl.

"Hello? Sora, this isn't the be-"

"Aww, Rox, q-quiet would you? I-I'm tired. R-Riku wanted me to call you. Why'd you want me to call him again, Riku?"

"What? What, speak up. I can't hear y- Sora? Sora, are you okay?"

"O'course I'm okay. Jus' ... real sleepy. Hear, talk to Riku."

Riku put his hand up, shielding himself from the phone. He shook his head sadly. "No, Sor. No one else can hear me. Tell him you need help."

"Apparently, I-I need help. I ... Dun see _why_ I need help, but, R-Riku said I need help. But, I think I'mma go to sleep. I'm _so_ tired, Roxas. I haven't b-been this tired b-before in my life. See you, Roxas."

"No, nonono. Sora, no, Just ...We'll be right there."

"Riku, tell him I'm sorry f-for botherin' him, okay? Do that f-for me?"

Riku sighed, pulling Sora into a comforting hug. "It'll be okay. Just ... tell him where you are."

"Where _we_ are, Riku. W-Where _we_ are."

"Okay, fine. Where we are."

"Rox, you know that a-alley by m-my house? C-Could you come here for a minute. Riku wants to t-talk to you ... but, not over the phone."

"Hold on. Please, hold on Sor. Noooo, don't hang u-"

Sora shut the phone, his face content. "Did I do good, Riku?"

"Amazing." Riku wiped a tear away from Sora's cheek.

"Y-You aren't r-real, are you?"

"I'm real for as long as you want me to be."

"B-But, you're d-dead, right?"

"N- ... Yes, Sora, I'm dead. I'm sorry."

"A-Ah, well. 'Least you came back, right?"

"Yeah, Sora. I came back for you. Because I love you."

Sora fell into darkness as he pressed his lips to Riku's.

--

The End

--

So, did you enjoy it? Drop me a line! I always love feedback.

Maybe there's a devil, something black inside, Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me - _Devil Inside_

_Utada Hikaru_

Looking at all or nothing, babe but you and I with our backs against the ocean it's just us against the world - _All or Nothing_

_Theory of a Dead Man_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
